(Subclass) Blademaster
History There is a small group of desert warriors, called the Merjay, or more colloquially, The Forgotten, who roam Zhagroit and the Eastern Desert. They study the way of the sword, and their ability with it is unmatched by any in all of Fractera. They rarely accept members into their ranks, but those who study with them, should they survive the training, become some of the most deadly fighters in the world. Class abilities Blademaster is a Fighter Martial archetype 3rd Level Choose 2 stances from the list below to master. To assume a stance, you must use your bonus action at the start of your turn. Your chosen stance's effects last until the beginning of your next turn. You may only use Stances while wielding a sword (longsword, shortsword, scimitar, rapier, greatsword) and not wielding a shield. You may choose an additional stance to master at level 7, 10, 15, and 18. Stone Stance - You stand your ground, unable to be moved by mortal strikes. While in Stone stance, your AC increases by 2. If you take the dodge action while in Stone Stance, you may counterattack any creature who misses you with an attack from within 5 ft. This does not use your reaction. Negative - Your movement speed is halved. Wind Stance - Your blade becomes swift as the wind, threatening all who would attempt to surround you. While in Wind Stance, each time you make a weapon attack you may also have that attack hit another creature within your range (your attack roll must still beat the second creature's AC). Your weapon deals 1d4 slashing damage on this strike, plus any additional bonuses the weapon normally provides. Negative - Your AC is reduced by 2. Flame Stance - Your aggression becomes an unstoppable force, able to break through any defense. While in Flame stance, choose an enemy creature you can see. You may only attack that creature until your next turn and you deal an extra 1d8 slashing damage to that target on a hit. Negative - You take an additional 1d8 damage from any attack that does not come from your target. Sand Stance - You have trained on the shifting sands of the Eastern Desert, any ground is solid beneath your feet. While in Sand Stance, you are not hindered by difficult terrain, and you have advantage on Dexterity checks and saving throws to avoid being restrained, knocked back, or knocked prone. If you are already restrained, you may repeat your saving throw when you enter the stance. Negative - you have disadvantage on any CON or STR checks or saving throws against an effect that would knock you back or knock you prone. Sun Stance - You watch your opponent like the sun, preparing for any opening they provide. While in Sun Stance, you may take an attack of opportunity when an opponent leaves your melee range or attacks while in your range, even if they have an effect that causes them to not provoke attacks of opportunity. That attack deals an extra 1D8 slashing damage. Negative - You are so focused on your opponent that ranged attacks have advantage against you. Moon Stance - You move quietly in the dead of night, prepared to strike your enemies from the darkness. While in Moon Stance, you may move your full movement speed while hidden, and your first attack against a target you are hidden from deals an extra 1D8 slashing damage. //Negative// - If you are caught, you are flatfooted. Any attack against you while you are attempting to hide has advantage, and if you would make a saving throw against spell or ability while attempting to hide, you have disadvantage on that save. Storm Stance - You can chase down your foes with the wrath of a sandstorm. When you enter Storm Stance, you may Dash as a free action. While in Storm Stance, your movement speed increases by 10, and you do not provoke attacks of opportunity. Negative - The spirit of the storm is wild and fast. All of your attacks are made with disadvantage. If you use Storm Stance 2 turns in a row or more, you must succeed on a DC 12 CON saving throw at the end of your turn. On a failure, you take 1 point of exhaustion. Smoke Stance - Your unnatural movement makes you incredibly difficult to hit from range. While in Smoke Stance, ranged attacks are made against you with disadvantage, and if you would make a DEX save for half damage against a spell or ability, you take no damage if you succeed, and only half damage if you fail. Negative - Melee attacks against you have advantage. Spear Stance - You have trained to take advantage of your allies positions offensively. While in Spear stance, if both you and an ally are within 5 feet of a creature and your ally is not incapacitated, you have advantage on attacks against that creature. Negative - Allies of that creature have advantage on melee attacks against you. Shield Stance - You have trained to take advantage of your allies positions to defend them. While in Shield stance, any ally within 5 feet of you gains a bonus to their AC equal to your proficiency bonus. Negative - Your own AC drops by half that amount, rounded up. Level 7 - Parry Starting at level 7, you have mastered the art of deflection with your blade. While wielding a sword, as a reaction when you would be hit by a weapon attack, you may raise your AC by an amount equal to your proficiency bonus, potentially causing that attack to miss. This bonus only counts for that attack. Level 10 - Quick Draw Starting at level 10, you have mastered the art of the quick draw, slashing with lightning speed and precision as you draw your blade from its sheath. As long as your sword is sheathed, the first attack you make with the sword during combat after drawing it has advantage, and critically hits on a 19 to 20. As an action, you may step backwards and sheath your sword, preparing for an enemies approach. As part of this action you may move 5 feet, and this does not provoke attacks of opportunity. Until the start of your next turn, you may use your reaction whenever an enemy enters your melee range to make a Quick Draw attack. This attack has advantage and critically hits on a 19 to 20. You may choose instead to have a Quick Draw attack stop at a vital point on an enemy. Doing this gives you advantage on an intimidation check against that target. Level 15 - Stance Shift Starting at level 15, your mastery of the stances allows you to shift more quickly during battle. When you use your Action Surge, you may change stances as a free action. Level 18 - Perfect Stance Starting at level 18, your mastery of the blade is unparalleled. You no longer suffer the negative effects of your stances.